Short Change Hero
by BillieElliot
Summary: Blood traitor. Runaway.Disgrace. Those were the names that young Sirius Black would be called one day, not that it mattered anyway.-The early years of Sirius Black.


It was a particularly sunny day in London, the sky was clear for the first time in months. People were out walking with no coats and carrying no umbrellas. It was a very strange sight indeed, young women wearing skirts that didn't even reach their knees and walking side by side with men with long hair and floral shirts. Of course all of this was almost invisible for all but one of the residents of one special household.

A boy was staring out the window with what appeared to be a very strange looking telescope. He scanned the street with great concentration taking notice of the people's strange garments. He was tall for an eleven-year-old, he squinted; his mud coloured eyes were barely visible. His dark hair was fixed in a messy pony tail (of his own doing) to keep it from intervening in such a complicated process. When he saw a young man starting his motorcycle with a cigarette in his mouth he said to himself: " Muggle or not, _that is wicked_." He heard a creak in the old wooden floor and quickly turned around to see the last bit of his brother's robes as he ran off. He clenched his jaw, if only the little coward hadn't run off to their mother so quickly...

Sirius decided that it was best to return his telescope to its usual hidden space, the floorboards under his room, and concluded that he should probably stay in his bedroom for a while too. He'd wait for his mother to come into the room saying: "What is this I hear Sirius Pollux Black? Regulus came to me saying that you have been Muggle watching, AGAIN! The shame...do you want to end up like your Great Uncle Phineas, removed from the family tree?" Every time he heard those sentences he felt that maybe Great Uncle Phineas had gotten something right and how lucky he must've been. He waited for at least three hours and no one had yet screamed at him. It was only when he grew tired of beating himself at Wizard chess, Kreacher apparated into his room.

"If Young Master Black will come down to the dinner table, dinner is served. Master Orion and Mistress Walburga will be there shortly."-Said the elf with a reluctant bow. Kreacher had never liked Sirius; he had always favoured Regulus. (It also had to do with the fact that a five year old Sirius had, accidentally, pinned him to the kitchen ceiling.)

"Eh, thanks."-He said coldly, as his white knight violently stabbed his black queen.

As Sirius climbed down the stairs he could hear his parents' voice coming from his father's study. By the sound of it they were arguing, he'd bet his telescope and all the candy he had managed to steal from Regulus that it was about him. "Orion, how can you be so indifferent to this?"-Sirius heard his mother say loudly. "Next thing you know he'll be sneaking out of the house to walk on Muggle streets, I'm telling you the day will come when watching _them _will not be enough for him!"

"Walburga you're acting as if the boy has married a Muggle shop-keeper! He'll be fine, trust me. He'll be off to Hogwarts in a few weeks and be sorted into Slytherin like the rest of us and if there's anything _wrong _with him, Slytherin will certainly wrench it out of him; I am sure of it."- Orion said in a dismissive tone. Sirius thought he might've not even looked up from his copy of the Daily Prophet throughout the whole argument.

His mother made a noise, as trying to catch his attention. Sirius knew better than to linger near the door and ran until he reached the dining room. He found his brother there, sitting upright and staring at him, taking pleasure in knowing that his brother's punishment was soon to be served. Sirius took his place at the table and gritted his teeth him.

"Stop gloating, Regulus, it makes your face look stupid."- Said Sirius trying to produce a smirk. Regulus made a dismissive sound and added "At least I only look stupid, you on the other hand..." Just when Sirius was about to suggest where Regulus could go, their parents joined them at the table.

It was an uncomfortable silence, one that could only mean that Orion had the final word on the matter of Sirius's Muggle-watching, meaning, it would be completely ignored. Sirius knew his father was tired of lecturing him and yelling at him on occasion. By this point he was probably hoping that if he ignored his "problem" it would simple go away. His mother on the other hand looked like she was about to explode with anger, her face was red like fire whiskey. Soon, dinner was over and no Black had said a word.

As they were leaving the table, Walburga said, repressing her feelings: "Sirius, we're going to Diagon Alley tomorrow. It's time you got your school supplies."-He nodded and for the first time, in months, his mother had something that made him excited. He let some of that happiness leak out into his eyes, as they had gotten their fire back; this did not go unnoticed by his mother. –"And boy_, don't get any ideas_."-She added, glaring at him.

"Of course not, mother. It will be quite an enjoyable day."-He replied with in an almost invisible sarcastic tone.

Sirius ran back to his room with a modest smile on his face, he shut the door and proceeded to jump on his head as hard as he could (Regulus's room was right below his). _"And boy, don't get any ideas."-_ **Had his mother not learned anything in the past eleven years?**


End file.
